Welcome to the Night
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Movieverse. Harry kidnapps Peter, but has some other plans for him. Captures him in part in Spiderman 3 when Harry goes to fight him in the beginning. Rated M! Slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is rated real R, or M I guess. It is slash, don't like, don't read.**

First

Peter woke up slowly, his body aching with pain.

He rubbed his head gently and sat up. He was in a dark place, with cold metal floors, surrounded by bars. A jail cell? Last he remembered he was happily riding his bike down the street when somebody picked him up. He'd blacked out, but obviously from the blood that covered his body, his kidnapper was not his friend.

He realized that on top of being locked up, and beat up, he wasn't wearing anything. He sighed and pushed against the metal bars.

"It's no use," a voice whispered from somewhere outside the cell, "I made those bars especially for you."

"Harry?" Peter asked, recognizing the voice in an instant. A match was lit and revealed the speaker to indeed be his old friend, whom was now wearing a very large smile, mildly evil. "Why have you done this, Harry?"

"You don't get it Pete," Harry chuckled, "You're a bittersweet man in my head. I want you, Pete. I want your body against mine. I want your touch. But then again, I was to beat you bloody, till I kill you. So I decided if I locked you up and only let you out when I wanted to play, I could have my fun and then finish you off myself. It's the perfect plan."

"And you hate me because your still believe the idea that I killed your father?" Peter said, not really asking.

"I figure I shouldn't fight my selfish impulses to have you, even if part of me hates everything you are, my body yearns for everything you have."

"What about Mary Jane?" Peter asked.

"I'll make sure she knows that Spiderman was killed in a tragic accident. And if she gets in my way, I'll just finish her along with you. I'm sick of trying to stay away from you Pete. I think about you all the time. So now, you're mine."

Peter slumped down into a sitting position and leaned against the wall.

"Now Pete, if you will excuse me, I'm off to dinner. I'll drop off some leftovers later, or maybe I'll fix you one of my specialties."

And then he was gone, leaving Peter alone in the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I realize this fic is special, but c'mon, it's hot! If I haven't already done it: I don't own these characters. Read and Review (please review) unless you have a flame, then refrain. **

Second

Peter supposed he'd fallen asleep in the many hours Harry was absent, but soon enough, Harry entered the room, obviously drunk, by the graceful way he walked. He pulled a string of keys from his belt and unlocked the cell.

"Let me just inform you Spidey," he growled, "If you try and escape it won't work, I've set up something of a journey to find the door out, so don't even think you're leaving."

He yanked the other man out of the prison and slammed him up against the wall, attacking his lips angrily, pressing his body up against the weaker man. Harry pushed his knee slightly against Peter's groin, only for a second, before sliding his hand down to get a hold of the cock. He slid his hand along it a few times before shoving Peter to his knees. Harry unzipped his pants and shoved his already erect member into Peter's mouth. He pushed it deeper in, pushing Peter's head against the wall with the force.

"Suck it hard, if you want any real meal tonight," Harry hissed. Peter hesitantly began to work harder, in order to maximize Harry's pleasure and score some food. Harry let out a large spill into his mouth, and Peter reluctantly gulped down every drop. Harry pulled away, leaning against the wall, taking deep harsh breaths. He yanked his pants up and handed a plate to Peter with a roll, piece of meat and pile of gravy-covered mashed potatoes. Peter gulped it down within seconds, seemingly starving.

Peter set the clean plate down and leaned against the wall. Harry walked over to him and pulled him to his feet, kissing him passionately, and licking off the leftovers on Peter's chin.

"You taste so good," Harry whispered, leaving a trail of kisses along Peter's neck, "I wonder what the rest of you tastes like."

"Harry," Peter protested, "Don't. I can't take anymore tonight."

"Would you rather me move to the beating session?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather you keep your damn hands off," Peter said, "Instead of taking your problems out on me."

Harry punched him clear in the face, "Your lucky I was more horny then angry tonight, or you'd be getting buckets more of that."

"If you wanted me so bad, why didn't you just say something?" Peter snapped, regaining his balance.

"Because you're with that whore. And because you'd probably leave me."

"Leave you? Harry, what the hell do you think I've been doing these past months? I've been trying to get you back, but you keep pushing me away!"

"Doesn't matter if we're friends for a while," Harry snapped back, "But eventually everybody leaves. Everybody. And no matter how much I despise you sometimes, I wasn't losing you again."

"You never lost me," Peter sighed, "You just acted like you wanted to." Harry turned away from him and walked across the room, and pressed his head to the wall.

"Harry," Peter continued, "You won't lose me. But I'm no some item you can own. You can't try and keep me, unless you _want_ me to run away from you."

"That's enough for tonight Pete," Harry headed for the exit, lying somewhere in the darkness.

"But Harry-"

"I said enough!" Harry growled, disappearing into the dark. Peter realized that he was still out of his cage-of-a-prison. But instead of trying to escape, he simply crawled back inside and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, Harry will not be staying an ass ******** But I really can't make him **_**stay**_** like that. It isn't very nice. Review if you love me! Enjoy!**

Third

When Peter woke up, Harry was leaning on the wall, starring at him. "You didn't leave."

"I didn't feel like embarking on a journey," Peter replied, walking up to Harry.

"How's your face?" Harry's finger traced the place Peter had been hit.

"Do you care?" Peter asked.

"Peter, I know I acted as if…well…truth is, I really don't want to hurt you. Beat you. I thought I would but I don't, I just want to be with you."

"Locking me down here is a good way to accomplish that," Peter snapped.

"I'm sorry," Harry pulled Peter against him, holding him tight, "For everything." Peter realized a few seconds later that Harry was indeed crying.

"Harry, things with MJ just aren't good. I have no reason to go back to her. So just let me out of here, and I won't leave."

"Everyone leaves," Harry whispered.

"I won't," Peter murmured, "I promise."

"I-" Harry stopped as his cell phone went off. "Hello? Oh, MJ. What? Alright, bye."

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"I have to go deal with this, I'll be back later," Harry said, disappearing into the darkness that lay in one of the corners of the room.

Harry waited at the foot of the stairs, until the elevator finally arrived and Mary Jane stepped out.

"Hello," he said.

"Look. We both know who Spiderman is. You left a message saying Spiderman died trying to save Peter Parker. They are the same person."

"Truth is, Spiderman did die, but I made up that story to inform people like Aunt May, whom doesn't know."

"Well how'd he die? Who killed him?"

"Some villain that's already been snatched up by the authorities."

"Oh, well where's his body? His grave?" Mary Jane asked.

"I already sent the check for a tomb over, the body disappeared."

"Alright then. I guess that's it."

"Guess so. Thanks for dropping by Madame."

"Bye Harry," Mary Jane sighed and headed up the stairs for the elevator. "You know, he always liked you, I think. Maybe even loved you."

"That's too bad he's gone then."

"Yeah," Mary Jane said, and then slipped into the elevator and was gone. Harry waited a moment to make sure she didn't come back.

"That wasn't really a journey."

Harry turned to see Peter standing a few feet away. Harry walked slowly over to him.

"Could I perhaps borrow some clothes, and your shower? You can still do what you want with my body, I don't really mind actually, but in the mean time, I'd like to be wearing something, and I'd like to get this blood off."

"Sorry about that, when I first got you I was pissed because of work," Harry said.

"S'ok. Just you know, refrain from doing it again." Harry nodded.

"Well the bathroom is that way. You can use the shower in my bathroom in my bedroom and I'll uh, get you fresh clothes."

Harry got him a pair of pajama pants and a overly large t-shirt, and then he watched Peter closely, shuffling uneasily from foot to foot, "I guess I gotta go to work now."

"Don't worry Harry," Peter said as he headed for the bedroom, "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry sighed, nodded, and headed for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tis' the End, so please PLEASE review, because you know you loved this story. **

Fourth

When Harry arrived home, he found Peter in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Or attempting to.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"S'alright. I'm still finishing. Why don't you go change?"

"Yes Sir," Harry sped out of the kitchen and towards his room. He changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then he returned and sat down at the table. "So I'm really upset with myself, I mean I was horrible, like border line evil, and now you're cooking me dinner…"

"Harry, I wasn't awake for the beat part, I didn't care about the rape part and the only reason I hate being in the cell is because I'd much rather be in your arms. I'm not angry, being here. I'd certainly have liked to see Aunt May and MJ again, but you know, I was kind of tired of having to be the savior, I just wanted to be saved- sometime- and in a weird way- you did that for me, by bringing me here and making me realize my feelings for you."

"It was just a horrible start, the worst, I'd never have seen myself doing something so ugly, I mean, I had to have been really drunk, or just out of it-"

"Just stop making excuses and breathe," Peter said, setting a full plate of food in front of Harry.

"So you forgive me?" Harry sighed, "I wouldn't…"

"As a matter of fact, I forgave you a long time ago; you were just too busy hating yourself to notice."

"So what about New York's precious Spiderman?"

"He's taking a break- to have a life," Peter said, "Maybe not by his choice to begin with, but, by his own choice now."

"Good."

"I have to prove to you Harry," Peter sat down, "Not everybody leaves."

**Now Harry can be happy! Hooray!**


End file.
